night stalker
by airsoft unite
Summary: The star fox team calls in a bounty hunter to track down a warlord who seems to be killing for no reason, and soon figure out why. my first fic so like i need reviews, to improve
1. A very big intro

It was raining on the planet Karine but that was how it always is, a planet were bums and the biggest criminals hide. Mostly because it was the most uninhabitable planet with all the rain. In the mist of a an old ally a hooded fox lighted a cigarette and joined another fox, gray and seemed almost beaten by the constant drops of rain. "wonder full isn't it" said the hooded fox, " they say the rain increases you're hearing making you more… alert." the rain was now pouring, the gray fox just laughed and nodded his head then said, "what do you want then? I know who you are, they call you the night stalker, don't they." they gray fox now reaching for his gun that was on his side. The hooded fox simply chuckled "yes well that's what some people call me I suppose" now turning toward the gray fox " but I prefer to call myself… a bounty hunter." Just as soon as the gray fox pulled out his gun he was on the floor with a broken arm and unconscious.

The hooded fox pulled of his hood, reveling a attractive red haired fox, with a tattered bullet proof vest and two heavy usps on his sides. When he was cuffing his catch the police showed up. " Well done AJ" said the guard kicking the gray fox on the ground moaning. "We've been looking for this guy for weeks… never have I seen some one catch someone this big so fast." AJ looked at him with empty eyes " I got to go." as AJ went up into his temporary apartment, tired and unable to recall the night before, shivering at the bits of his past he could remember, and after a hour or so.. He fell into a troubled sleep.

In the great fox even from a distance you could tell there was some sort of trouble working the fox team up, Falco was actually doing paper rather than leaving it to Fox, and Fox was calling up every single informant he knew. " This is insane." said slippy looking at his world monitor, " I just picked up another hit by the same guy he's to fast for us Fox." Fox looked up at the ceiling and let out a long sigh. " That may be but we've got to try… continue to look this guys stats up I want this warlord put away buy the end of this week." Falco chuckled and Foxes statement. " That's a pretty high goal standard if you ask me Fox. Maybe by the end of this month but not this week… unless" "NO" said fox interrupting falco before he could finish, " I'm not bringing a bounty hunter on to our crew especially one who lives on the planet Karine. " Fox I have to agree with Falco on this one." said Krystal coming out of the red room. " I may be able to read this warlords thought patterns but, that's enough we need someone who can track down with out technology and who's good at it." Fox stared at the Night Stalkers file for a bit then looked up at slippy, " get an Arwing up and running… I'm going to see this night stalker personally."

AJ was awoken to a loud knock at his door it startled him and he went up to fast and smacked right into his fan, then he fell to the floor, moaning and thinking to himself, _I really should've gotten a much lower bed. _Then after 5 minutes or so he finally pulled himself together and answered the door. " What's up." AJ said holding the bump on his head which was now growing increasingly. The sergeant of the police force was at his doorstep AJ steeped aside and aloud him through. " Got another one you need taken care of." said AJ looking through his window and let out a loud sigh, " Still dark and raining even in the morning." Then he slowly walked to his freezer and pulled out a plastic bag full of ice. The sergeant just looked at him with a slight smile and finally said, " Well yes and no, I do have an have someone for you but he needs you're help taking down the warlord." The sergeant threw the war lords file at him. While AJ was studying it Fox came through the door. " Hello AJ." AJ looked at Fox in awe as he came through, " Or do you prefer night stalker." Fox pulled up a seat, "I'll leave you two alone." the sergeant then left the room. "So you guys are looking for the war lord, I didn't think he was this major of a problem." said AJ looking through all the photos the warlords activities. "He's a big problem, so big that I've come to see you personally about joining us to take this guy down." AJ laughed and looked out his window again. " You see this place." Fox joined him by the window, " The first thing I can remember is waking up in an alley and having to fight my way out of it… all I've known is war…" AJ eyes showed more emptiness than before. " If I do come with you I don't want money but 100 acres on the planet cornaria. " deal" Fox said as he shook his hand.

AJ sat nervously on the ship to the Great Fox this was the first time he had ever been off the planet before, and he didn't know what to expect. When they boarded AJ designed his walk to make him look cool, yet independent at the same time. " Welcome to the great Fox." said Fox showing him the entrance into the main hull. "You have heard of my crew Slippy, Falco, Peppy, and Krystal." AJ looked at them all and nodded then went strait into his corridors.

Letting out a big sigh, he looked around at his room, and for the first time he saw something besides rain… space a feeling he had never felt this way before, almost happy. But before he got to comfortable there was a knock on the door with Fox saying, " Hey we've got someone on the screen were going to need you for this one." AJ got his gear together and walked out.

In the tech room there was so many screens showing so many different things, one in particular however showed a face, a blue haired wolf, " This is downfune, War lords top adviser… we got what planet he is on but that's as close we can get to him, he is good at hiding AJ we need you now." AJ looked at the screen for a while then heard a woman's voice behind him, but not Krystal's its was someone else's. " Oh I forgot to tell you this is also a new recruit to our team, meet Kitty." Kitty was a beautiful vixen the same color fur as kitty but she was shorter and had a different hair style. AJ couldn't believe his eyes but wasn't over taken, but lost his words for a bit. " Nice to meet you AJ I've hears so much about." Kitty said looking at him with her blue eyes. " Right…uh… when do we land on the planet." Said AJ wrenching his eyes off of Kitty. " then planet we will be landing on is yenver, out of the Lylate system… we leave tomorrow at noon." Fox said looking at the screen. " Go get some rest." AJ nodded and left to his corridors. Then took off his gear, _that was stupid of me_ he thought realizing how ridicules he must've looked, then he jumped into his bed, and looked up at the ceiling thinking… now what.

AJ woke up again, he looked at the clock with its red numbers showing 12:00. He didn't remember when he dozed off, he looked up at the ceiling then back at the clock and thought to himself_, well guess its not to late for a drink._ He put on some pants and went out of his room. The Great Fox seemed so much more bigger than before, he had to retrace his steps from the dock and soon found his way to the main kitchen, as he scrimped through the fridge _is there no alcohol in this place._ As AJ still searched desperately for something to drink when Kitty came up behind him " What are you looking for?" AJ froze and slowly looked behind him " Hey Kitty.." he forced out of his mouth. She giggled at him then went to the fridge and scooted herself right next to him, he could feel a tingle all over his body when she touched him. But it wasn't for long he soon got a grip on himself and for the rest of the time he was up they talked parted and went to bed.

AJ woke up very early the next morning holding his gear and loading and de loading the bullets in a clip, he didn't want to come out to early yet not to late. For the first time in his life he actually felt like his work had paid off. He looked at the clock again, it showed 8:30 on the dot, he couldn't take it any more and left out to the main hall.

To his surprise, everyone else was awake lively and about, shocked he went strait to making breakfast, " Hey man.." said Falco using the heater next to him, " uh… hey." said AJ continuing to cook his breakfast, Falco laughed " Hey this isn't the marines relax alright." Falco left to join Slippy at one table. AJ finished his eggs and went to join Fox and Krystal, but saw Kitty sitting by herself _go over to her_ he thought but he simply kept coming toward Fox and Krystal. He finally forced himself over to Kitty, she noticed him immediately, " Hello again, care to join me" she said as she pulled up a chair for AJ, " sure." He smiled and sat down. " So… how did you sleep last night." Kitty never took her eyes off of AJ, but he simply stared at the ground slightly shaking, " Alright I suppose." said AJ still staring at his eggs, Kitty giggled again, " Are you busy on Sunday… maybe we could go do something." He was shocked it had been so long since he had been even next to a girl, but he had never been asked out. " Uh… yeah I guess I'm free." Said AJ, he forced himself to look up at her, " great I'll see you around 3:00 then you know were my corridors are…" He nodded. Then she took her dishes and left.

AJ let out an enormous sigh and went strait to the docks. It was around 11:00 when every thing started do get busy, working on the arwings and getting all the necessary gear together. " Hey AJ…'' screamed Fox, AJ looked up they were all on grapple cords fixing the arwings. Fox came sliding down, " you know how to fly one of these things?" " No I… I don't know how." " Excellent Falco help this guy out you got an hour." Falco nodded and took AJ off into a training facility. " So I'm here to give you a crash course in driving, but we only have one hour so… lets get crakin. The hour seemed like a life time so much knowledge, but after a few 40 minutes AJ was pretty good at flying the arwing. " Ok and look we have to go lucky you." Falco gathered up his stuff and went to his arwing.

AJ sat nervously in his cockpit, hoping that he wouldn't crash, flying one in a digital game is easy but to actually do it in real life wrenched AJ's stomach. " Come in this is Fox do you read, over" it was fox on the radio, AJ quickly put on his headset, " read you loud and clear Fox." " Good lets get this show on the road then." AJ could hear the rumbling of the jet engines lighting up. He took a deep breathe and started his as well.

After the launch sequence and getting out of the dock without totally destroying his arwing the ride to yenver was smooth and no problems occurred even the landing was suburb. Every one landed gracefully and got there gear together, AJ was shocked to see actual real sunlight, it had been so long since he had seen and felt the warmth of a sun. He got a grip on himself got his gear, bullet vest and everything else he needed strapped together, " I'll take it from here." and AJ began his hunt on the new terrain.

AJ looked at his areas with which his target might be he studied the map for a while then put it away, He walked about the major city for a while seeing all sorts of creatures besides his kind and all of them were looking at him. They could tell which were the outsiders and which weren't, " Hey red hair." AJ spun around to see that was being trailed by 5 gang members. " You seem like a well dressed… rich sort of person, so I'm going to give you a deal, give us you're goods and you won't get hurt." AJ laughed at them, " Really, how about this you leave me alone and I won't kill you." He looked at them but didn't want to show that he was carrying pistols just quite yet. "Look pal I don't think you get this, I don't care if you think you're high and mighty, this is our area and you're on it so give us the money!" AJ just stared at him always listing for any other gangs that might want to come about. One of the gang members jumped from behind, AJ dogged his attack broke his leg and brought him to the ground, two others came from either side, AJ went for the one on his right both of the members having knifes AJ had to be quick on his feet, dogging the first swipe he grabbed the man by his arm and snapped it, throwing him into the other member who was stuck against the wall and the member holding on to him. AJ grabbed him by the head and rammed him into the brick wall. The leader and the last member hesitated and quickly pulled both there guns out, AJ pulled out his USP and opened fire bringing both of them down in an instant, AJ looked around and found he had drawn a lot of attention to himself.

A lot of attention, nearly the entire gang had circled him. He only counted the ones he could see in front of him and sudden movement could mean a bullet in his skull. He looked at the alignment patterns they stood in hoping he would be able to take a guess how many there were. " Well you may have talent, but we don't take kindly to people who makes us lose our numbers" the all pulled out some sort of weapon, _random formation as usual. _ He took a deep breath and dove for a ditch near by.

As soon as this happened rapid gun fire began every, the bullets hissing when they hit the concrete, AJ tried to get a few shots off of the people but they put to much fire on him, but that wasn't the worst when he finally did get a hole and began to open fire, a member on the roof with an RPG began a hale storm of fire , he flew every single time it exploded near him. He got up wiped the dust off of him, and got site on some members and let every thing he had on them.

This constant fire wouldn't seem to let up and AJ was on his last clips, he put one of his pistols away and went on with two mags for one pistol. Breathing hard he opened fire on another member with an RPG. _Crap_ there was a lot more than he expected, and they had positioned themselves every were he couldn't get any cover. AJ dodging rockets and bullets managed to get into a hut, but only to be taken down by the members leader. " tisk, tisk ,tisk don't you know anything red boy." he said pulling out his knife, " going against any gang is courage's but to go against one who owns rockets and heavy weapons…" he took his knife and put it up against AJ's throat " Good by my friend." He was about to slid AJ throat when an entire swat force came shooting every thing in there sight, including the leader.

AJ wiped the dust off of him and looked at the team, " Wow never seen an outsider survive that big of a gang attack, swat unite patrol we make sure people like you don't get killed out there." said the swat unite looking at the ruble and dead gang members. " Thanks for the help." said AJ looking at his map. " Say do you know the dinak club would be." " Sure I would right over there just keep you're self out of trouble though." AJ nodded and went to go find his targets location.

The dinak club was for top executives and gang members to hide out, this was were downfune was hiding. AJ found the entrance to the club he entered slowly trying not to catch any attention from the people in side. The club was nothing but strobes and techno music AJ walked slowly toward a huge table were many foxes had gathered. But one in particular he noticed was a blue haired wolf, Downfune.

AJ did not take his eyes off of him he figured out a start


	2. alot of pain

Still slightly dazed from the RPG the rock that smacked him in the forehead, it was hard for AJ to focus. He walked through the crowds and went up to the table downfune was sitting , he took a seat near downfune, " Come here often." said AJ lighting another cigarette. " Yeah good place to relax… never seen you here before what's you're name." AJ looked at him then at the wall showing the different shapes with all the lights.

" Bill…" Downfune chuckled ,

" interesting name." He was looking through a paper with the head title, " War lord hits another small family."

" You into that stuff." AJ said looking at the main title.

" Hu, I suppose you could say that."

" I suppose you would being the adviser for the whole thing wouldn't you." AJ began to reach for his guns.

" You know how many people have been tracking and doing the exact thing you are doing, I don't even hide any more."

AJ didn't waste any more time he pulled his pistols out as fast as he could, but was smacked in the face with a metal pull, with a blood all over his face now he couldn't see a thing. He blinked for a while and when he finally got his vision back he was slammed in the back.

Downfune was already out of the club, AJ and broke the wolf with a metal poles arm took it from him and slammed him in the face blocked another slam from behind him and did the same to him. As three more came up he went for his holsters but realized his guns weren't there. Looking franticly for his pistols on the floor, he blocked another swing from a guard then grabbed on of his guns and let out five rounds at all of them. HE picked up his other gun and went for the door Downfune went out of.

He looked behind him to see If he was being followed then turned around to be greeted with a smack by a bat in his face, making everything go black.


	3. interrogation sucks

AJ awoke barley able to see, his face had swollen tremendously. AJ tried to move his arms but only realizing that they were chained down, he was hanging from a wall his legs chained down to. He was able to spot out a figure playing with one of his guns.

" So… you're the night stalker I've heard so much about." It was Downfune he looked up at AJ, " tell me stalker were you the one who toke out that entire gang, that would explain why you were so sloppy back in the club." He walked closer to AJ.

" what do you want from me then." said AJ trying to look at Downfune. He chuckled again.

" Well I think you can guess that one on your own cant you. You see I thought no one big knew my location… I was wrong I know you don't give you're self missions you take them. So this is what were going to do." Downfune took a strange looking device, clicked a switch and rammed the device into AJ's back causing him to howl loudly.

" Yes I made this device myself… hurts doesn't it. But I tell you what I'll go easy on you if you tell me who gave you this information." It sounded like a wonderful trade from the other end, but AJ stared at the ground in silence. " I'll give you sometime to think about it then." Downfune then went out of the room and from exhaustion AJ passed out once again.

He woke up with a massive headache and a sore spot were he had gotten shocked. _Well at least I can see now,_ AJ thought as he blinked his eyes praising there return. He got a good look around the room, all he saw were a lot of guards and clubs waiting for to wake up. He began to brainstorm as fast as he could while they closed in on him. He searched hi sleeve, ( the only thing he could reach) and found a large needle he had placed there earlier. _and I thought this would never come in handy_. AJ picked the lock on his right arm, and jabbed the needle into the closet guards eye.

The guard to the floor howling, AJ grabbed a club near by and opened up with a rampage of swinging, dogging hi fly kicks on the guards. When he had taken his third one down he noticed his guns on the table. He dashed for them, the last guard picked up on this and dashed for them as well. AJ jumped grabbed them from the table and shot the guard perfectly in the head.

He landed, " alright." he looked for any other guards coming, " now to find an exit. AJ ran to the hall on his right praying he was on the right track.


	4. a new enemy

Fox was looking at the most resent murder case, " This is the most gruesome one yet." Fox said looking around, there was blood splattered every where, " But for some reason…" He took out his tape recorder which had other resent murder files on it, he played them back and listened to what they looked like. He shook his head

" What is it fox?" Krystal said dusting the place for any possible finger prints.

" Its strange, this murder seems different from the others, I don't think that the War lord took out this family."

" Well what brings you to that conclusion." said Falco sitting as usual doing nothing, " it looks the same blood and lots of it."

" Yes but for one this doesn't seem to be a Warlord target… it's a small family with no connection to a mafia." Fox looked around some more. " plus, there is bullet marks on the wall."

" What does it matter the family probably took a shot at him and missed." Falco pulled out a beer bottle and began to take swigs of it.

" No, don't you see." Fox pointed to the ground, which showed foot prints were the bullets seemed to go right through whoever was standing there. " It's almost as if this person dodged the bullet. And I don't see any more… just here."

"Fox is right." said Slippy, " take a look at this." he pushed a button opening a door and a mafia member fell out onto the ground. " I don't think the family was hurt, they ran away this mafia member was attacked and killed." Fox looked at him then the dead mafia member. " I believe we found who the War lord is looking for."


End file.
